


Sebuah Afair

by LyreSince



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Business Trip, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom Kagami, Yuppie, banker
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyreSince/pseuds/LyreSince
Summary: (Walau mereka sudah jauh tetapi Kagami masih saja membatasi mereka. Membatasi afeksi Aomine. Memberi dinding diantara mereka) 
Atau cerita dimana mereka adalah dua banker yang sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis. [PWP]





	

 

Kagami menciumnya.

Kagami menciumnya sembari mendorongnya ke belakang pintu, tangannya sudah menyelinap di balik kemeja seribu dolar Aomine sembari ia mendesah di bibirnya. Aomine menutup mata dan merasakan lidah mereka bertemu, lidahnya memandu lidah Kagami untuk bergerak seritme dengannya. Kagami mendesah lagi.

Tangan kasar Kagami mengelus punggungnya, garis tulang punggungnya, berhenti di pinggulnya. Jarinya berlari ke tengah—"S-Stop, stop," Aomine melepas ciumannya, suaranya parau.

Mata Kagami teduh akan nafsu, pupil lebar dan pipi merah. "Hah?"

Aomine menelan ludah sembari merengut, "kau mabuk, Kagami..." desisnya tajam. Ia menahan tangan Kagami untuk bergerak lebih dalam, menahan penisnya yang berkedut. "Jangan main-main denganku."

"Apa maksudmu, Ahomine? Kau bohong jika kau tidak mau ini." Kagami menyepat, mencoba menarik tangannya kembali, "lepaskan, brengsek."

Aomine mengencangkan cengkraman sampai sakit dan akan berbekas, "kau selingkuh dariku, Taiga, kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

Kagami merengut, meregangkan lengannya, "hah? Aku tidak pernah mengeluh setiap kau ke bordello. Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Pria itu, siapa yang—ah," pikiran Aomine buyar saat Taiga berhasil menangkup alatnya, memijat pelan, mengerlingkan ekstasi dari tulang punggungnya. " _Oh, tuhan—_ siapa pria yang sering membawamu setelah rapat?"

"Tuan Ryounesuke? Dia dari perusahaan lain," bisik Taiga tepat di telinganya, suara rendah dan seduktif. Suara yang tidak pernah tidak berhasil menangkap perhatian Aomine.

" _Bangsat,_ " desis Aomine mencengkram bahu Kagami, "kau mengetes kesabaranku."

Kagami menaikkan alisnya dan Aomine tidak pernah berpikir orang mabuk bisa secerdik ini, "apa itu salah? Kau sendiri yang membawaku ke motel ini?"

…curang.

Mata Aomine mengitari ruangan. Kasur lapuk berseprei ungu, AC setengah pk tidak cukup menyejukkan udara musim panas, pencahayaan redup dari sisi-sisi ruangan, kamar mandi di ujung kamar. Benar juga. Ia yang membawa mereka ke motel dengan embel berdiskusi misi selanjutnya. Tetapi pikiran tentang misi sudah terpental hilang, sedetik Taiga mengunci kedua bibir mereka.

Kagami kembali menciumnya, kali ini melingkari pinggulnya dengan kedua lengannya, berat tubuhnya menumpu tubuh Aomine. Aomine membiarkan tangannya sendiri merengkuh punggung lebar Kagami, mencengkram kemejanya setiap Kagami mengesap bibir bawahnya.

"Mmm…" gumam Kagami meresonasi telinganya langsung ke penisnya. Aomine menggerakkan selangkangan mereka, mendorong agar penis mereka saling raba, membuat Kagami mengerang lebih keras di bibirnya. "Oh, Aomine…"

Aomine mencengkram kemejanya, lalu mendorongnya ke kasur. "Kau yang mau, Taiga. Kau yang dapat."

Ia kembali menciumnya, jari-jari Kagami bergerak ke kancing-kancingnya, melepasnya sembari mengelus dada coklatnya. Aomine mengecup rahangnya, mengecup garis lehernya, mengesap jugularnya, menyisakan bekas ciuman. Ia melepas kancing-kancing kemeja Kagami, menggerakkan bahunya agar Kagami gampang melepas kemejanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil.

Kagami berhenti mengecup bahunya, tangannya membeku. "…Tidak ada, aku lagi mabuk. Kau lagi mabuk. Aku butuh pelepasan."

Sembunyi.

Kagami sembunyi, itulah yang ia lakukan. Aomine tidak tahu mengapa, dadanya terlalu sesak untuk berpikir. "Sepertinya kita cukup sampai sini."

"Hah? Hei, curang! Apa maksudnya itu?" Kagami mendorongnya, jarinya memaksa dagu Aomine menghadapnya.

"Yang aku maksud, _Kagami,_ kita harus berhenti bermain seperti ini," Aomine menyentuh pelan tangan yang menyapit dagunya, mengelus nadinya dengan jempolnya. "Kagami, jika kau takut kita dipecat karena hubungan ini, biarkan kita melepas hubungan tidak jelas ini."

Bibir Kagami bergetar, Aomine nyaris kasihan. Alkohol memenuhi pikirannya, emosinya tidak terbendung, libidonya meningkat. Kagami bukan dirinya sendiri malam ini.

Aomine menciumnya, merasa argumentasi mati dengan sia-sia. "Bodoh," bisiknya sembari mendorong dada Kagami pelan, merebahkannya. "Kau sangat bodoh,"

Kagami membalas ciumannya, menarik dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Mereka bergerak lambat, kali ini. Tidak cepat, tidak keras, tidak agresif. Seperti… meditasi. Apa Kagami mulai membuka diri dengan hubungan mereka? Aomine mengawang. "Kali ini… Aomine," Kagami memulai setelah melepas ciuman mereka. Keduanya tersengal.

"Tolong jangan membahas itu dan kita akan sex, aku janji sekali ini saja."

Aomine merasa sesuatu mati di hatinya. Lelah menyiramnya, apatis menggantinya. Ia mendengus, "hmph, terserah, ego—" Kagami menariknya, memutar balik posisi dan meniban paha Aomine. Aomine menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua sikutnya, "seperti ini malam ini, Taiga? Semua kemauanmu?"

"Diam, brengsek. Aku… aku harus memilih," ia membuka kemeja dengan pelan. Aomine menyentuh pinggulnya, mengelus garisnya dengan lembut dan Kagami membuka celana jeansnnya perlahan, tubuhnya maju dan memayungi Aomine, lalu melepas kedua kaki celananya sembari meniban pahanya. "Jadi… jadi diam dan ikuti saja aku."

Aomine menyeringai kecil. Matanya menoleh ke jam meja, jam sebelas, mereka punya sekitar empat jam efektif untuk melakukan ini. Taiga menyisakan boksernya, mengerakkannya ke selangkangan Daiki yang masih berbalut jeans. Aomine menggeram pelan, "tukang main curang kau."

Kagami denga pelan memajukan tubuhnya, mengecup bibirnya. Aomine membuka mulutnya dan menelusup lidahnya ke dalam bibir setengah kering itu, rasa alkohol tersisa, bertanggung jawab membuat Taiga begitu menyebalkan malam ini. Kagami menimbunkan hidungnya ke leher Aomine, menghirup wangi kulitnya, sisa parfumnya, sebuah aksi afeksi yang selalu meluluhkan Aomine.

Ia menggigit daun telinganya, membuat Aomine menggeram pelan. "Kau cukup romantis, untuk seseorang yang menolak sekali kita memiliki sesuatu," ujar Aomine menggoda.

"Diamlah," desis Taiga mengigit ujung lobulenya pelan. Aomine menggeram lebih keras, kesakitan.

Tetapi Kagami menutup kekesalan itu dengan mengecupnya kembali, lebih dalam dan lebih lapar. Setiap nafas yang Kagami keluarkan menyapu tulang pipinya, setiap lumatan menumpulkan pikirannya. Aomine mengelus paha Kagami, menarik pinggulnya agar menggerus selangkangannya lebih dalam, menggerakkannya berkali-kali dan Kagami melenguh pelan setiap penis mereka bersentuhan.

Kagami nyaris basah, penisnya tegang bukan main. Maka Aomine melepas kancing celananya dengan cepat, yang Taiga langsung bantu dengan menariknya. Kagami berlutut dan Aomine menaikkan alis, "aku kira kau tidak mau oral…?"

Kagami mendengus sembari menarik penis Aomine keluar, membuang tatapannya. "Aku bilang aku ingin memilih malam ini, oke?"

Aomine tersenyum miris, Taiga tidak suka melihat itu. "Jadi ini kemungkinan malam terakhir?"

Kagami menunduk dan mengelus penisnya sekali, dua kali, tidak menjawab sama sekali. Aomine menutup mata merasakan jari-jari panjang itu bergerak di buah zakarnya, memijatnya dan memilin pelan. _Jangan berpikir untuk malam ini,_ ide bagus.

Ia mendesah saat ia merasakan mulut Taiga membungkusnya, gerakannya dari pelan lalu cepat. Aomine menggeram, ia memegang belakang kepala Kagami dan memandunya, euforia menjalar seluruh tubuhnya. Taiga menggumamkan desahannya saat Aomine ejakulasi, getarannya membuat kepalanya pusing. "Oh, tuhan, stop. Stop, Kagami."

Aomine menarik kepalanya rada kasar dan Kagami masih saja mengesap ujung kepalanya pelan. Kagami mengusap mani yang menetes di bibirnya. Aomine masih mengatur nafasnya saat Kagami mendakinya, menciumnya dalam-dalam. Aomine merengkuh pinggulnya dan _ini masalahnya_.

Kagami memelankan ciumannya tetapi Aomine mendorong pundaknya untuk nyaris menimpa Aomine, dada mereka menempel dan Kagami tidak suka dengan ini. Tidak suka dengan keintiman ini (walau mereka sudah jauh tetapi Kagami masih saja membatasi mereka. Membatasi afeksi Aomine. Memberi dinding diantara mereka) dan ia mencoba melepas ciuman mereka dan meloncat dari foreplay, langsung ke tahap penetrasinya.

Tetapi tidak, Aomine ingin berciuman, Aomine ingin memeluknya dan mengelusnya, Kagami cukup baik memberinya oral. "Hey," bisik Kagami lembut. Aomine langsung mendongak dan Kagami terkejut dengan betapa berkabutnya mata Aomine, lapar dengan syahwat. "Ayo, langsung. Kita tidak punya seharian untuk melakukan ini."

Aomine mengerutkan bibirnya, "tapi besok kita tidak ada pekerjaan."

Kagami ingin merutuk siapa yang membuat jadwal, perjalanan bisnis ini selalu berakhir seperti ini karena seorang idiot menambah jadwal untuk jalan-jalan dan membuat skandal. Ia tidak bisa benar-benar menyesalinya. Awal mula ini juga karena perjalanan bisnis.

(Ia bersama Aomine bertemu suatu siang di bandara di Filipina, ia dari divisi _bookkeeper and clerks_ dan Aomine dari divisi _loan officers_. Beda lantai, beda keperluan. Tetapi kali ini mereka rapat dalam ruang yang sama dan suatu malam Aomine menawarkan segelas martini San Miguel kepadanya. Mereka mabuk sampai mereka harus berhenti di sebuah love hotel lapuk di pusat kota Manila, dengan lukisan Tarsier dan ornament tribal. Hawa panas seperti wilayah tropis lainnya.

Ia terbangun esoknya untuk mengetahui hatinya telah dicuri orang yang salah.)

"Kagami…" mohon Aomine.

"Tidak… tidak, Aomine, oh, tuhan… berhenti," ia mencoba menepis jari Aomine di putingnya, atau menghindar bibirnya di lehernya, menggigit-gigitnya pelan. Aomine menghela nafas kesal.

"…suka-suka kamu, lah."

Dan Kagami benar-benar melakukan sesukanya, atau diam-diam kesukaan Aomine. Jujur, mereka tidak pernah tidak memiliki kesukaan yang sama. Fakta ini, yang membuatnya membenci betapa ia begitu betah di pelukan Aomine.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan melepas boksernya sementara Aomine turun dari kasur untuk merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil kondom dan dua pak ukuran travel pelumas. Kagami memutar bola matanya. Tipikal Aomine membawanya kemana-mana. Aomine melepas boksernya dan menaiki kasur, menyesuaikan tubuhnya di antara tubuh Taiga. Ia mengenakan kondomnya dan melumasinya.

Aomine melumuri jarinya degan pelumas, memosisikannya di ujung lubang Kagami, mencium bibirnya untuk distraksi. Kagami mau tidak mau membalasnya, nafasnya yang memburu makin lama melemas saat dua jari Aomine terbenam di dalamnya, sampai ujung bukunya, lalu Aomine menekuk jari-jarinya, menyentuh prostatnya. Taiga melenguh lebih keras saat rapsodi membuncah dan Daiki menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk, membuat Taiga mendesah tak henti.

"Ah… Taiga… kau akan terasa enak di sekelilingku…"

Aomine mengecup dahi Kagami yang mulai basah oleh keringat. Setelah beberapa penetrasi, Aomine menyiapkan penisnya, tetapi Taiga mendorong dadanya, mengubah posisinya. Aomine membelalakkan matanya, lalu apa gunanya ia memakai kondom?! Tetapi Taiga tanpa ba-bi-bu merangkak ke atas selangkangannya, mengangkat batang Aomine untuk menyentuh lubangnya.

Kagami menurunkan tubuhnya dan mengerang merasakan benda sebesar itu di dalamnya, menggesek pelan dan menyentuh prostatnya setiap ia bergerak lebih dalam.

"Oh, Taiga, aku akan rindu sensasi ini…" erang Aomine berat, suara baritonnya bergemuruh. Kagami terkesiap setiap ia bergerak turun, membenamkannya semakin dalam. Aomine mencengkram kedua sisi sprei untuk menahan pinggulnya mengayun maju. Kagami mendesah panjang saat ia nyaris duduk, penis Aomine terbenam habis.

Mereka bergerak pelan, menyesuaikan ritme, dan paha Kagami menegang. Mengayun tubuhnya sendiri memasukkan Aomine secara bersamaan. Aomine mempercepat dorongannya, menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menyesuaikan posisi—ia tahu jelas gerakan ini membuat Kagami sensitif dimana-mana, ia ingin Kagami merasakannya sepenuhnya—dan Kagami setengah teriak saat Aomine mengangkat pinggulnya, membuat Kagami mencengkram sisi sprei samping kepala Aomine, menahan agar tubuhnya tidak terjatuh.

Pikiran Kagami tumpul, hanya menyisakan rasa sakit dan ekstasi bersamaan, pandangannya kabur dan berkunang-kunang. Aomine kembali membenamkannya, merasa Kagami bergetar dan tersengal-sengal, menggeram setiap penetrasi.

"A-aku tidak tahan ini…" desis Aomine, memegang kedua bahu Kagami, dan tanpa peringatan mendorong tubuh Kagami ke sampingnya dan memutar posisi. Ia dengan sigap mengangkat kedua lutut Kagami dan mendorongnya masuk, posisi ini membuatnya bebas bergerak. Aomine membanting pinggulnya dan mempercepat ritmenya, friksinya menciptakan lonjakan panas dan ekstasi di seluruh tubuh Kagami.

Kagami mengerang kencang saat ia nyaris orgasme, _tidak nyaris, sedikit lagi,_ dan Aomine mulai melenguh. Terdengar suara tamparan kulit dengan kulit dan kasur mulai berdecit kencang. Tetapi semua suara terasa jauh, terganti dengan suara sengalan nafas masing-masing. Aomine merogoh penis Kagami, membuat mata Kagami melebar.

Aomine mulai menarik dan meremas penis Taiga yang mengencang, membuat tubuh Taiga makin hipersensistif. "Aaah… tuhan, Daiki...! Percepat, _fuck, fuck,_ yang kencang!"

Kagami tahu ia mulai berteriak, suaranya tinggi dan nyaris tidak ia kenali. Aomine terbahak sembari mengerang, "kau suka ini, Taiga?" ia mendorong lebih cepat, menukik tepat di titik _itu_ dan Kagami membuat suara isakan, tubuhnya maju dan ia menarik pinggul Daiki, satu tangan lain mencakar punggungnya.

"Ta-Taiga! Taiga… aku-aku sangat suk—"

"Gah— _jangan!"_ Kagami memelototinya sembari menutup mulutnya, Aomine menggeram dan melepas tangan itu.

"Apa kau begitu membenciku, Taiga?! Apa ini—" ia mendorong untuk memperjelas maksudnya, "—apa hanya sex yang kau mau?!" Taiga merasa gumpalan mual di ujung perutnya, dan Aomine mendorong lebih dalam, lututnya membenam di kasur.

"Kau—aaaaaaah…. _Kau tak tahu betapa susahnya tidak menemui, bodoh!_ Jadi jangan berkata sesuatu yang membuatku berubah pikiran, _"_ seru Taiga memejam mata, merasakan hidung dan matanya mulai panas. Aomine mencengkram pahanya dan memajukan tubuhnya untuk mengecupnya, kali ini dorongannya cepat dan pendek. "Aah… aku harus… oh, tuhan, aku harus…"

"Keluarkan semuanya. Keluarkan semua yang kau mau, Taiga. Malam ini saja," dan Daiki membisikkan, "aku cinta kamu."

Kagami merasakan orgasmenya meroket dengan cepat, tangan Aomine basah oleh maninya dan kepalanya berdengung setiap ombak ekstasi yang menggulung. Aomine mengikutinya setelah memberinya ciuman yang berantakan. Dorongan berikutnya mulai keluar dari ritme dan dahi Aomine yang berkerut melemas, mengeluarkan "aaaah….", panjang dan tinggi.

Aomine mengatur nafasnya dan ia melihat Taiga sudah setengah tertidur, matanya setengah tertutup, nafasnya berat dan ambat. Aomine terduduk, memperhatikan Kagami menguap dan membuang pandangannya darinya. "Apa aku lebih baik dari tuan Ryounesuke?" tanyanya kasual sembari melepas kondomnya.

Kagami memutar tubuhnya dan berdecih, "kau… sedikit lebih enak."

"Aku tidak suka kau berbuat dengannya."

Kagami balik menatapnya sembari mengerutkan dahinya, "aku tidak butuh opinimu."

(Tetapi faktanya ia butuh, ia butuh seperti ia butuh cinta Daiki, afeksinya, tawanya, segala hal yang ia katakan ia tidak ingin dapatkan tetapi faktanya ia haus akan hal-hal tersebut.)

Aomine terdiam memperhatikan punggung Kagami, lalu—mengambil tisu dari meja sisi kasur, mengusapnya ke tubuh Taiga—ini rutinitas mereka. Tanpa suara, tanpa komitmen. Mereka tidak butuh aksentuasi untuk mengetahui intensi masing-masing—dan Taiga terduduk untuk membersihkan selangkangannya.

"Aku… aku terlalu keras malam ini?"

Daiki tidak pernah ragu. Setelah nyaris setahun mereka pacaran diam-diam Taiga tahu Daiki tidak pernah ragu. Ia tahu kapan ia terlalu keras kapan ia terlalu lembut. Taiga tahu ini salahnya, membuatnya labil seperti ini. "Eh… tidak…"

Daiki menarik selimut yang terjatuh—mereka selalu berantakan dalam mengerjakan segala hal. Cukup hebat mereka bisa menyembunyikan hubungan mereka tanpa meninggalkan jejak—dan menutup kedua tubuh mereka. Ia berbaring untuk mendapati Taiga sudah terlelap. Ia menghela nafas.

Mereka balik lagi seperti ini? Taiga akan terbangun _hungover_ lalu pergi membeli _painkiller_ tanpa sepengetahuannya. Lalu mereka akan duduk di kursi pesawat berbeda, tidak bertemu sampai akhir pekan, bercumbu lalu bertengkar karena Taiga merasa bersalah berbohong di depan semua orang.

Bahkan segala hal soal ini malam terakhir seperti hanya sebuah _roleplay_ yang tidak kelar.

Tetapi saat ia melingkarkan pinggul Taiga, Taiga memutar tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau katakan itu benar?"

Aomine terdiam, lalu berkata. "Jika iya kau akan berkata setelah ini kita putus?"

Kagami mengerutkan alis aneh (lucu, imut, gemas, ah… Aomine benar-benar tidak bisa marah), "aku…" ia menggigit bibir, "aku lelah seperti ini. Hanya saja… bukan soal pekerjaanku…"

"Lalu?"

"…bagaimana jika aku ingin hidup bersamamu lebih lama dan tidak dengan orang lain? Sementara kita masih terjebak dalam pekerjaan masing-masing dan… aku tidak mau hal sepele itu menjadi alasan tetapi—"

Aomine menyentil dahinya, "kau terlalu banyak bicara," dan menaruh kepalanya ke dadanya dan mengelusnya sampai nafas Taiga melambat, terlelap.

.

.

Finis.


End file.
